


Что-то яркое

by yisandra



Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6537241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yisandra/pseuds/yisandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Танисбыникогда :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Что-то яркое

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для WTF DragonLance 2015

Это что-то странное, неуловимое.

Потому что Рейстлина никак нельзя счесть хоть сколько-то похожим на Китиару. Китиара — яркая, сильная и, несомненно, обольстительная женщина. Рейстлин мужчина, или будет им, когда окончательно повзрослеет, и никто в здравом уме не назовёт его ярким или сильным.

Это Карамон — яркий. Карамон — сильный. К Карамону Танис не испытывает ничего неподобающего, ничего странного, ничего лишнего. Карамон ему друг.  
Но уж точно не дружеские чувства испытывает Танис, идя за Рейстлином в лес, и вовсе не дружба побуждает его обхватить чужие тощие плечи и рассчитанным, хорошо фиксированным — а с Китиарой это бы не потребовалось, у Китиары здоровое тело — движением прижать мага к дереву.

Всему виной что-то возмутительное и до неестественности влекущее, что есть только в некоторых Маджере.  
Танис никогда больше не сможет посмотреть в глаза никому из носящих эту фамилию.

И он не смотрит в глаза Рейстлину, когда медленно — чтобы тот успел как-то воспротивиться — наклоняется и целует его.  
Губы Рейстлина сухие и холодные. Он не отвечает — конечно, конечно он не отвечает! — но и никакого сопротивления Танис не чувствует.

Он отстраняется, не зная, что сказать, и наконец рискует поднять взгляд.  
Рейстлин чуть улыбается, и эта улыбка более всего напоминает: у Рейстлина слабо только тело. Его воля и ум далеки от слабости.  
Жестокая, властная улыбка. Пугающе притягательная.  
Ослепительная.

Рейстлин берёт Таниса за ворот и дёргает к себе, бестрепетно прижимается бледным хищным ртом ко рту. Танис глухо вскрикивает и отстраняется на шаг, непроизвольно вскидывая руку к прокушенной губе.  
— Сбрей бороду, — кратко произносит маг, и в его тоне — приказ, словно он не сомневается в беспрекословном подчинении.

Танис смотрит на удаляющуюся узкую спину в ярко-красной мантии и машинально слизывает кровь с губ.  
Во всём виновато это странное, неуловимое...  
Или он просто сошёл с ума, что вероятнее.

***

 

Он смотрит, как Рейстлин читает свою книгу заклинаний, прислонившись к плечу Карамона, и оба будто бы не замечают, как карамонова лапища накрывает худую подвижную руку Рейстлина, бережно перебирает пальцы.  
Рейстлин переворачивает страницу. Его взгляд спокоен и ясен.  
Одеяло Рейстлина расстелено рядом с одеялом Карамона.

Танис знает, что утром взобьёт в кружке мыльную пену и сбреет символ своего человеческого наследия начисто. Кажется, у него где-то был достаточно острый нож.


End file.
